


Super Friends

by zombified419



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all of the negative press Tony gets for his very public relationship with Loki, the couple receives undivided support from a close friend and business associate of Tony. In a gesture of acceptance, Tony drags Loki to a stuffy aristocratic party, begging the god to behave. Too bad Loki never can help himself. [FrostIron]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Friends

* * *

"I'm going to say this only _once_ ," Tony said. Loki was listening, or rather, _humoring_. "In, we say hello, kiss ass, _whatever_ \- an hour in, we're fucking _done_. Outta there." Tony jerked his thumb over his shoulder, face totally serious. "Like, _for reals._ "

"Oh _darling_ ," Loki chuckled, arching his eyebrows to that perfect angle that he _knew_ drove Tony crazy and resting his hand warmly on his partner's knee. "You can believe I _understand_ forced pleasantries."

"I know," Tony sighed. He let his head loll back on the headrest of the limo seat. "It's just...I trust _you_ , but not _that_ guy. He fucking sucks you in; _trust me._ "

"Oh?" Loki said, expression shifting. " _Interesting_..."

Tony looked over, blinking heavily. "Oh, no. I know that _look_."

"What _look_?" Loki asked innocently, eyes wide and the complete picture of bashfulness.

"The ' _Tony-wasn't-daring-me-but-I-took-it-that-way'_ look."

"I hardly believe that to be a _thing_ ," Loki scoffed. Tony scooted around to face his boyfriend, pointer finger armed and, well, _pointing_.

"Listen here, _bud_. I _know_ that's a _thing_ whether you do or not. Don't you even _think_ about it."

"I hardly know _what_ you're talking about," Loki answered with a broad grin. He folded his hands in his lap patiently.

"You know I'm all about pranks; _Operation Feather Fury_ will go down in history. But this guy has, like, _no sense of humor_ ," Tony said. He sighed and placed both of his hands over Loki's. "Just, do me a _favour_ , okay? He's a huge public advocate for us, for _you_. This is a chance for a good first impression, and having this guy on our side is awesome. Plus, Pepper would honestly dig my grave if I fucked this up."

Loki inhaled deeply, lips twisting to the side. It was so hard to _not_ do something when he absolutely knew he _shouldn't_. Ah, his personal burden. "... _fine_."

"Fine, _what_?" Tony urged. Loki smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will not ' _ruin_ ' the evening. _Darling_." Tony's sigh and smile of relief were almost worth it.

 _Almost_.

Tony leaned forward and planted a solid kiss to the side of Loki's mouth. "Thank you. Besides, there may be more in the ways of bribery later."

"Oh?" Loki asked, lips quirking.

"Now _that's_ my favourite look," Tony whispered, voice dropping an octave. Loki's grin spread.

"Sirs, we are arriving." The foreign driver's voice split the couple like lightning (ha, get it, Thor?), Tony immediately straightening the tie Loki had managed to nearly untie. If anything, Loki worked quickly. Tony had to bite his tongue from laughing at the death glare the driver received from said god.

All wrinkled ties and butterflies aside, the car had stopped and the door was being opened. Tony gulped, throwing one more look at Loki over his shoulder as he stepped out. The billionaire paused, hand extended, as he helped his boyfriend from the limo. He had to remember how to _breathe_.

Loki stood up slowly, slightly stretching his spine. He would never admit it, but even the extended cab of the limo could be too small for his ridiculously long legs (Tony only knew 'cuz he was _special_ ). He wore a long overcoat lined in marbled fur, something he brought from Asgard. Everything else he now wore Tony picked out - including the silver shirt and tailored suit pants and jacket. No way in hell would Tony let his love _not_ look impeccable all the time. Although, he had to admit, Loki didn't really need too much help in that department.

Loki's shiny emerald eyes caught Tony staring, so he snapped his gaze back up. The god smirked, using his free hand to smooth down his loose braid as he squeezed Tony's hand in his other. _Exhale_ \- Tony Stark was _totally_ ready.

They walked, hand in hand, to the foot of the stairs of the large mansion. They were greeted immediately and warmly, much to Tony's surprise. Before they were even in the foyer, Loki's coat had been taken and Tony was already holding the first round of their drinks. After a final brief welcome, a greying gentleman opened the door for them.

"The Master warmly welcomes Tony Stark of Stark Industries, and partner Loki Laufeyson to his humble abode. Please enjoy the refreshments," he said with a refined tone, followed by a dignified bow. Tony nodded his head in turn, placing his hand on the small of Loki's back and walking them into the room.

The ballroom was pretty sweet, honestly; Tony immediately began plotting a course to upgrade his own. You know, to stay up to date. Loki caught his calculating gaze and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders.

"If _I_ am not allowed plotting, neither are _you_ ," he breathed against Tony's ear.

"But that staircase is so _cool_ ," he whined, bottom lip poking out slightly. Loki chuckled and flicked his partner's ear. Tony winced and pulled away, palm flat against the afflicted area. "Don't be a dick."

"Oh, I could _elaborate_ if you would prefer," Loki muttered, tone turning dark. Tony just jutted his bottom lip further and dodged another ear flick.

Thus began their round of hide and flick. Tony should have known better, dragging the God of Mischief to a party full of the Stuffy and beg him to _not_ be devious to any of them. Of course that would leave only his poor ears as a target.

As Tony wandered among the crowd, speaking to nearly every single aristocrat who would listen, he could see Loki just in the distance doing the same as he. Every few moments or so, though, he would catch a flick of his wrist or a quick nod of his head and only had a few seconds to react. He narrowly dodged two glasses of wine on the front of his stark white Armani suit, avoided slipping on a random puddle of dissolving snow, barely missed getting an entire tray of steak tar tar dropped on his head, and somehow his Aviators cracked while he was still _wearing_ them. Each time, he would seek Loki out in the crowd. The god would catch his gaze and smirk around his champagne flute. If he wasn't so annoyed he would find it sexy as hell.

But even Tony Stark had a limit; his happened to be getting hit in the balls one too many times by the swinging kitchen door as he was dodging a seemingly random 'falling' glass of red wine. As he sat with his back to the kickass staircase, trying to discreetly cup his aching balls, a familiar set of shoes stepped into his vision.

"Dammit, Loki, I'll _fuck you up_ for this," he grumbled.

"Oh? I'd rather _not_ get roped into your little domestic, Mr. Stark."

Tony snapped his eyes open fully and was on his feet in seconds. " _Shit_ ," he said, holding his hand out. The man before him smiled, but took the hand.

"Is that what you're calling yourself these days?" For a guy Tony remembered lacking a huge funny bone, he was doing pretty well.

"Ha, _no_ ," Tony grinned, fighting a wince. "I'm just - "

"In pain. I totally understand," the man answered, still smiling. Tony grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, we'll go with _that_." He pulled his hand back and wiped off some dust from his pants, still cursing Loki in his head. Oh, that god would _pay_.

"So, do I finally get to meet the man who tamed the great playboy, Tony Stark?" He asked, bright blue eyes shining. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You sure about that? I don't think he's got all the _pranks_ out of his system just yet," Tony drawled. The other man laughed, clapping his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Positive. You know I have a trickster of my own; I have _some_ experience," the man said with a wink. Tony shrugged, fighting a smile. No amount of experience could _ever_ prepare someone for Loki. He knew _that_ better than _anyone_.

Still, he allowed himself to be led through the thick throng of people and back into view. He was now stopped by nearly every person he made eye contact with. Tony wasn't sure if it was because of who he was walking with or if it was because of Loki. Either way, when they finally found him, the god certainly was a sight.

Loki was sitting in an armchair, surrounded by what was easily some of the most beautiful women Tony had ever seen. Loki was speaking politely to them, which couldn't help but churn Tony's stomach. They had been dating for nearly three years now, and exclusive for only two, but Tony still feared waking up to find the god gone, moved on. Seeing him, as gorgeous as he was, surrounded by possible candidates, halted the billionaire's steps.

His companion noticed the hesitation and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Pay close attention, Tony," he muttered. Tony blinked.

Even though Loki sat among people who were easily better than Tony in more than one way, the god looked amazingly _bored_. He was speaking politely, but that was all. There was no light to his slight smirk, no interest in his posture. Tony began to smile.

"And _that's_ why you have my support," he finished. Loki must have heard him, because he turned his gaze in Tony's direction. A small shine came to his eye as his lips quirked. In a second he was excusing himself and heading towards Tony - like he was the only one in the room. _Hell yeah_.

"Giving up so soon, _dear_?" Loki teased, eyes softening at the edge. Tony just grinned.

"Nah, I just wanted you to meet someone!" Tony said. He clapped a hand on the man's shoulder beside him. Loki looked over, shifting his weight. Oh, this was going to be _good_.

The man was only an inch taller than Tony but still slightly shorter than Loki, with wide shoulders that could make even Thor jealous. His blue eyes were bright and kind, his dark black hair styled similarly to Tony when he was going for a business meeting after Pepper dressed him. His smile was wide, showing incredibly white teeth, and setting his sharp jaw well. He couldn't have been more than just a few years younger than Tony, but a heavy burden had aged him slightly; Loki noticed a few streaks of grey and wrinkles around his eyes. _Interesting_.

"Loki Laufeyson," Loki said, holding his hand out. The man seemed to smile wider as he accepted the gesture.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Laufeyson," he answered, pumping his arm slightly. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

Loki's eyes widened, his cheeks immediately turning pink, as his jaw grew slack. Bruce flashed a look at Tony, spurring the genius into action. "Hey, babe? You okay?"

"Y-you, _you're_..." Loki mumbled. He looked at their still connected hands and snatched his back as if burned. " _You're_..."

"What?" Tony urged. Bruce calmly put his hands in his pockets and waited. " _What_ is he?"

Loki, at a total lose for words, began to hum: " _Na na na na na na na..._ "

"Jesus Christ, Loki! _Shut up_!" Tony snapped. They now had the attention of a few nearby party goers. Bruce, trying to hide his grin behind his hand and failing miserably, jerked his head towards the stairs and waved for Tony to follow. Tony grabbed the now silent Loki and followed.

Once they were within the safety of Bruce's study, the playboy couldn't help his loud laughter.

"Dude, _seriously_?!" Tony snapped, which only fueled Wayne's humor.

"I'm sorry, Tony. This really is _hilarious_."

"You were almost _ousted_ out there, and I would have felt _guilty as hell_! Not okay!" Tony made a little 'x' with his fingers. "This could have been _bad_."

"What? Your boyfriend having a _crush_ on me?" Bruce teased. Tony's jaw dropped. He whipped his head to look at Loki, who had taken a seat in a large leather armchair and was hiding his face in his hands. _Not helping_.

"Loki, what the _hell_?!" Tony said, tone exasperated.

" _What_?" The god snapped back. Bruce still managed to hide his snickers behind his hand as Tony stomped over.

"Dude, you almost told Bruce's secret to, like, _all of Gotham_!" Tony paused, holding a hand out. "Wait, how did you - "

"Know?" Loki finished, peeking between his fingers. "I figured it out."

"When?"

"Here."

"What - _how_!? I thought you were too busy bugging the shit outta me to be constructive," Tony huffed. Loki shrugged.

"I can multitask."

Tony really couldn't ignore Bruce's blatant laughter behind him. "Really, guy?"

"Hey, sorry. It isn't too often I meet a true..." He paused, resting his fingers on his chin thoughtfully. " _Admirer_."

Tony whirled on the playboy. "Uh, _come again?_ "

"Admirer," Bruce supplied again. "Obviously, he's _enamored_ with me." He nodded towards Loki, as if daring Tony to confirm his suspicion. Tony didn't want to, but he did.

Loki still sat with his face covered, but Tony could see the blush on his pale neck. _Well_ ; Tony never thought he would ever feel jealous of his long-distance pal.

"Well, Brucey! Thanks _so much_ for having us over and all the positive press and blah blah," Tony said, waving his hand. His tone was strained at best, his smile even faker. This fucking _sucked_. "But we'll be leaving now."

" _No_."

Tony's and Bruce's eyebrows rose accordingly, turning to the previously silent god in the chair.

"Uh, _yeah_?"

" _No_."

"Uh, _no?_ "

"Correct."

"What the hell?!" Tony snapped. He turned back to Bruce. "Did your burlap-masked looney spray him or something?"

"...do you mean _Scarecrow_?" He asked, eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Whatever!" Tony snapped. He wiped his palms on his suit, hands suddenly too sweaty. He walked back to Loki and knelt before him, hands on his knees. "Let's go _home_ , babe."

Loki began to chuckle, which only freaked Tony out more. He looked from his boyfriend to Bruce, who still leaned against his desk with his hands in his pockets - and being absolutely _no_ help. "Loki?" He asked, voice small.

A moment passed, where all that was heard was Loki's soft chuckles and Tony's lack of breathing. After a few more dreadful seconds, Loki suddenly snapped his head up, surprising the shit out of Tony.

"Alright, I'm good," Loki said, smiling warmly at Tony. Tony blinked.

"Uh, _what_?" He whispered. Loki flicked his gaze towards Bruce and smirked.

"Should I tell him or would you prefer?"

"Nah, go ahead," Bruce grinned and waved.

"I'm starting to get pissed here, guys," Tony said quietly. Loki patted his hands gently.

"I found Mr. Wayne not too long after you took off," Loki began, rubbing circles on the back of Tony's hands. "He is quite the character, and exactly the type I would expect to be interested in a _wager_."

"Guilty," Bruce shrugged. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I wagered that you wouldn't allow me to continue the song; he did not, and is obviously the loser," Loki said smugly.

" _Awesome, cool, love it_ \- still not following," Tony frowned.

"For a man you said had little to no humor, he wagered something very _interesting_ ," Loki continued. When Tony only stared, he winked. "I have won us a ride in the famed _Batmobile_."

Tony's jaw dropped. "No. _Way_."

"Yes; now, shall we?" Loki stood, bodily pulling Tony up with him. Bruce nodded and walked over to his piano. After a few keys, a wall of his bookcase slid back.

"Have fun, boys," he grumbled, pretending to be a poor sport. Tony's eyes lit even brighter.

" _Oh hell yes_! You said I never could, so I'm going to fucking _enjoy_ this!" He took off down the stairs like a kid in a candy store, leaving Loki and Bruce behind.

"All is forgiven, it seems," Loki muttered, shaking his head.

"That was good one," Bruce said, holding his hand out. Loki eyed it, but accepted the offer.

"Well, consider this only the _beginning_ ," Loki said with a smirk, following after Tony. Bruce watched until both of their shadows had disappeared before sealing the path back with a reversal of the piano tones. He sat in the chair Loki had been in, resting his hands in his lap.

"Is this wise?" Bruce flicked his eyes behind him, gaze sharp.

"Perhaps not," he said. A gentle hand fell to his shoulder; he reached back and grabbed it just as softly. "But a _deal_ is a _deal_."

" _Heh_ , I could have told ya how making a deal with the _God of Trickery_ would go."

"I wanted to see if this was real," Bruce murmured. He looked over his shoulder at the blond man standing over him. He was dressed in a silken suit, with only a purple and green tie hinting to his identity - well, and the _large grinning scars_ stretching his smile. "I understand his struggles, which is why I fully support them publicly. People can change, even super villains."

"Bah, you and your fucking _sentiment_ ," the man grinned, green eyes gleaming. Bruce reached up and snatched that gaudy tie down, pulling the owner with it. After stealing a quick kiss, he released his hold.

"Even _you_ have to agree to the parallels," he muttered. The other didn't pull away, his answering lips grazing Bruce's softly. "Our situations are nearly identical."

"Oh it's more apparent than your _hard on_ ," he said, bright laughter bubbling in his chest. Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"You're certainly charming tonight, _Jack_."

"Oh I'm charming _all_ the time, _Batsy_!" The Joker grinned, butting his head lightly to Bruce. " _But_ , would you care to hear a _thought_?"

" _Always_ ," Bruce answered truthfully, looking back at the bookcase. Joker drummed his fingers on the edge of the leather chair, humming lowly.

"They're _so_ going to fuck like rabbits in that car."

* * *


End file.
